Fields of Gold
by Dyana-of-Tortall
Summary: A sad songfic about Alanna that had me crying as I wrote it
1. Default Chapter

A bold warrior. A fearless fighter. A powerful mage. A strong tactician. A grieving sister.  
  
You'll remember me, When the west wind blows, Among the fields of barley, You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, When we walked in fields of gold  
  
She was weeping. Alanna the lioness, weeping like a baby. She called for her brother, her Thom but no one came. She wept herself into fits then felt phantom arms around her, rocking her to sleep. Wracked with guilt, Alanna was old now. Her days of fighting were over, now all she could do was stay in her home and worry, worry and grieve.  
  
So she took her love, For to gaze awhile, Among the fields of barley, In his arms she fell, As her came down, Among the fields of gold  
  
King Roald and Queen Shinkokami were doing an excellent job. The realm was flourishing. Many people had come to see her before. Now the halls were empty, she was the last of her era to live. Keladry of Mindelan had taken over her job. All she could do was wait for her death, then she could join her husband, her former lover, her brother, her old friends.  
  
Will you stay with me? Will you be my love? Among the fields of barley, And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky, When we walked in fields of gold  
  
She wandered round dimly lit halls, her eyes misting over. Slumping in the corner, she remembered the past. She uncovered her old pain. She started to have hallucinations.  
  
She was young again and was sitting in the fields in Trebond with Thom. He was talking of the days in the future, how they'd always look out for each other.  
  
I never made promises like these, There have been some that I have broken, But I swear in the days still left, We'll walk in fields of gold, We'll walk in fields of gold  
  
Now she was meeting Liam Ironarm and Buri, Thayet. Riding to Tortall. Now she was facing old chitral. Now reuniting with Jonathon. Her eyes burned.  
  
I never made promises like these, There have been some that I have broken, But I swear in the days still left, We'll walk in fields of gold, We'll walk in fields of gold  
  
Alanna looked at herself, she was in her prime again, barely twenty. A group of people walked up to her headed by Thom. She raced up and embraced him, weeping tears of joy. Jonathon held out lightning, new and unspoiled. Thayet the reins to Moonlight. George hugged her and motioned her to listen to what she and Thom were saying.  
  
"Many years from now, Alanna, we'll come here again and walk into the clouds."  
  
"Yes, we will, together."  
  
Many years have passed, Since those summer days, Among the fields of barley, See the children run as the sun goes down, As we lie in fields of gold  
  
  
  
Will you stay with me? Will you be my love? Among the fields of barley, And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky, When we walked in fields of gold, When we walked in fields of gold, When we walked in fields of gold  
  
If you happened to be in the field of barley then you would see figures, many figures, walking into the clouds, all young with burning spirits. They were all in early twenties and all beautiful. Alanna had found her friends, husband and brother. She had gone.  
  
I never made promises like these, There have been some that I have broken, But I swear in the days still left, We'll walk in fields of gold, We'll walk in fields of gold 


	2. May It Be

Your reviews inspired me to write this last night. My thanks.  
  
Keita: Thank you. The ff.net thing messed it up. The song bits (Fields of Gold - wonderfully done by Eva Cassidy) were supposed to be big, bold and italic. I wrote the narrative.  
  
Song*breeze: Thanks. I left out the oooohhs because I thought they detracted from the emotional value of the fic. Listening to them makes them lovely but written they don't give the same effect.  
  
Brightnight: I wept for Britain. I was holding a white rose and playing the track in the background as I wrote it.  
  
Keziah: I know. I think they make it all more emotional and help capture the moment.  
  
Remi: Thanks. You're really sweet.  
  
  
  
This is a sequel, as requested. The bracketed bits are translations from elvish. The song is 'May It Be' by Enya and I take this point to disclaim this piece, and the previous one. Thanks, Song*breeze! I hope my word processor doesn't mess up the format this time.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Alanna and her companions walked on, never tiring. They were all smiling quiet thoughtful smiles, as if something wonderful was going to happen. Their hair blew like vales behind them and the features of their faces looked almost angelic as they roamed the golden fields. Alanna's arms were around Thom as if she was scared to release him, scared he'd leave her again.  
  
  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
They reached a place of light. The beings radiated the very element of light. One was a young woman. Alanna threw herself at the feet of the woman and whispered, "My mother, I have returned to you." The great lady took Alanna in her arms and wept and laughed. "You have done it, my daughter. And now, now you may rest."  
  
  
  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
Alanna laughed and smiled with the goddess but when rest was mentioned she drew back. "Mother, I do not wish to rest. I have been restored to my glory, let me use that for the good of all others."  
  
  
  
May it be when shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
"Very well, my love. I knew you would be of that mind. I charge you keep of the golden fields, you and all your companions. Guard them well and guard them wisely. You have done a lifetime of duty and still you wish for more. You are indeed brave and worthy of all praise you have been given."  
  
  
  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
So they roamed the fields of gold. Blissful in protecting the realms of heavenly life and guiding souls to the realms of the dead. And Alanna, she fulfilled her dreams, and those of others. But she always was, and always be, Sir Alanna of Tortall, King's Champion and knight of the realm. A symbol of hope to girls and women in all lands.  
  
  
  
A promise lives within you now 


End file.
